A new technique
|details = Do you know about the painter Jan van Eyck? I have a request to search for a painting done by this artist. The client is Chairman Barneveld of Amsterdam. Go to Amsterdam to ask him for more details. Try not to do anything that would be rude. |step1 = /Founder of paintings/Amsterdam/Chairman Barneveld in Governor's Mansion/ Well, I'd like you to search for a portrait of a man in a red hat. I've heard it depicts the Painter, himself, Jan van Eyck. A Craftsman should know a lot it. I don't think it will be easy, but do what it takes to find that painting. |step2 = /A new oil painting/Amsterdam/Craftsman/ Oh, Jan van Eyck? He's said to be the person who perfected oil painting techniques. Apparently, he served for a long time as the court Painter in the Duchy of Burgundy. Not that I know anything about what Burgundy was like at that time, though. Maybe you should ask a Scholar. |step3 = /Palace story 1/Amsterdam/Scholar/ Duke Philip the Good, who Jan van Eyck served under, brought the Duchy of Burgundy to the height of its prosperity. He apparently moved his court from Dijon to Brussels. Brussels is a town located a little to the south of Antwerp. |step4 = /Palace story 2/Amsterdam/Scholar/ Supposedly, when the court was moved, a separate residence was also built for Jan van Eyck in Antwerp. I doubt that house still exists now, but, if you go to Antwerp, I'm sure you could hear a lot about Jan van Eyck. |step5 = /Painting of a red hat/Antwerp/Sculptor/ Jan van Eyck's house may not be there any more, but I've seen the painting of a man with a red hat myself. A Barkeeper in this town used to own it, so he showed it to me. But he told me he sold it a short while ago. Seems that someone bought it for an unbelievable price. |step6 = /Rich man of London/Antwerp/Barkeep/ Oh, you wanted to see that painting? But rather than a red hat, it's more like a turban. The previous owner didn't know its true value, so I got it for a very cheap price. But I sold it to a Merchant from London just the other day. It was really powerful and distinguished Merchant. I imagine he's just full of money. |step7 = /Man who prizes his hobbies/London/Lionel Dockett in Duckett Company House/ You came to examine a Jan van Eyck painting? I might just have one. And it happens to be the portrait of a man with red turban, as you just said. Looking there, you must have done a lot of investigating to find out I own it. Considering the fact that you came all this way, please be my guest. It's the painting hanging on the far left wall. |stepfinal = Painting of a man in a red turban/London/Duckett Company House/ You accepted a job to search for a Jan van Eyck painting depicting a man in a red turban. As a result of your investigation, you learned it's in the home of the master Merchant Duckett in London. The painting is on the wall in the far left part of his house. Have a look at it. |discoXP = 462 |cardXP = 231 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 80 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = London |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}